The Begging of the End
by carson6532546
Summary: Its the begging...of the end...and it's mirror's fault...
1. Chapter 1

She knew it was wrong to come. To the funeral. Her funeral. Granny Relda's . Every month they would visit the Editor to see how she was doing. Still possessed, of course. It broke Sabrina's heart that she had let her go like that. What was I thinking? Sabrina thought nervously. When they had found out Granny had died, of old age probably, Daphne broke down, as did the rest of the family. Even Elvis howled pitifully. Sabrina was the only one who hadn't cried. She had wanted to, she wanted to let all the sadness out, but the tears never came. It was kept bottled up inside her.

Now here she was, standing in the back of the funeral home. They had retrieved her body from the story, Mirror's shadowy substance left to roam the book. All around her, everafters and humans alike were apologizing, giving their prayers. She was tired of talking to people. She wanted to lock herself in her room, like she had when she first found out. Puck had tried to comfort her, but she ended up with just a bigger hole in her heart.

As she sat down for the ceremony, her father held her close, telling her it would all be okay. It will most certainly not be okay she thought. As the music started playing, the monitor showed pictures of Granny Relda throughout her life. She smiled at the young girl in the brownish picture. When the music stopped, Uncle Jake stood up to talk about her. "My dear mother, Relda Grimm, was an amazing mother, wife, and friend. I admire her for her loyalty and kindness, always being helpful when she could. I remember when my brother was born. She said one thing to me, 'Look at that baby's bottom.' "The crowd laughed sorrowfully. As Uncle Jake talked more, his voice started cracking, and he was told to sit down.

When a song about heaven started playing, Sabrina just couldn't take it anymore. All the tears came flowing. She let it come, wanting it all out. Everyone was staring, but she didn't care. Her father held her even tighter. Soon, the ceremony was over, and the procession was a blur.

When they got home, Sabrina's face was still red and puffy with tears. As she entered her room, she threw her shawl on the ground across the room. She remembered how her mother had yelled at her for throwing he clothes on the ground, so she turned around to pick it up. When she did, she saw the shawl sitting in a black, gooey substance. Mirror had escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

She was awake, but not really. She wasn't in control. She saw what he saw, heard what he heard. The last thing she remembered was the blackness flinging itself at her. Of course she thought. Mirror had possessed her. She felt powerless. As much as she tried and tried she couldn't move her body like she wanted to. She felt like screaming, but when she tried, nothing came out. This made her even angrier. It was enough to make her go mad. Was this how Granny Relda felt?

It was the middle of the night. She watched in horror as Mirror forced her body towards Daphne's room. Stop. Oh please stop. Not Daphne. STOP! She screamed in her head. Suddenly, she heard the voice. The evil voice that had been haunting her all these months. "Oh little starfish, don't worry. It will be okay. You know what I had to do." Mirror said, or thought, Sabrina couldn't tell. _No you didn't have to do it! There was another way! You know it! But you wouldn't listen! Please don't do this. Not Daphne. Please no. I won't let you! _She thought. "Oh my friend, there was no other way. I have to get Daphne, I need a younger body. Besides, what can you do? As much as you want to, you don't have control starfish." Mirror said. Sabrina knew he was right. What was she supposed to do? She summoned all her will power, hoping that it would work. For a split second, she thought she was back. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Sabrina stopped, or her body did at least. "Do not fight with me! I want out just as much as you do!" Mirror yelled angrily. _Not for Daphne! Please, I'll do anything! I swear._ Sabrina begged. "Anything?" Mirror asked. A sly smile _spread across his lips. "Where's the boy?" he asked. Sabrina gasped. N-Nowhere. He's with…Jake. Uncle Jake. He went to… the store_ Sabrina said, but mirror saw through it. "DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE IS HE?" Mirror screamed. Sabrina had never been more scared in her life. As she began to speak, she heard something.

"Grimm? Is that you?" the fairy's voice said. Mirror frowned. As puck came into the hall, he smiled. "I have to show you something!" he said excitedly. He grabbed her arm and brought her to his room. He had his back turned her, preparing something. That's when she noticed it. There was a knife in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Puck! Puck no! Move! Turn around! Something! Please…._ Sabrina thought. As if in answer, he did. He turned, with a smile on his face, looking at Sabrina with hopeful eyes. In his hands was a small hand carved bird. Puck said something excitedly, but it was too quick to understand. He pressed down on a button on the bottom of the bird, and bird noises came from it.

"I made it for you. You have no idea how long it took. By the way, this changes nothing between us…. It's just a thank you. You know, for all those times you helped me," he said. Sabrina was filled with happiness. At another time, the bird sounds would have been soothing, but after a moment she snapped back into reality. She realized Mirror was giving Puck an angry look. He looked hurt.

"What? You don't like it? Okay, I'm sorry for showing you in the middle of the night, but you were already up, so…." He trailed off. When Mirror held his gaze, Puck frowned. "Grimm? What's wrong with it?" he asked, becoming worried. Mirror simply turned around to continue to Daphne's room. Puck grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked, now becoming angry.

"Let go of me, you fairy scum!" Mirror's evil voice exclaimed. Puck looked shocked. Then the realization hit. He pushed her against the wall. "Where is she? WHERE'S SABRINA!" he yelled. "Sabrina? Oh…. I don't know…..she could be hurt. You should go check on her," Mirror replied mockingly. "I'm serious! Where is she? Bring her back!" Puck screamed. Just then, Sabrina's dad was at the door. "Puck, what's the meaning of this?" he asked groggily. As the question ended, Sabrina watched in horror as Puck fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Mirror had stabbed him.


End file.
